Hotel Room
by Eileen Hera
Summary: Tras el divorcio Greg recibe el regalo más inesperado de sus amigos, sin embargo lo que él creía un regalo se convertirá en la peor y la mejor noche de su vida. Rating M por contenido adulto, warnings en el interior.


¡Hola!

Desaparecida en vida, después de demasiado sin escribir en este bello lugar, regreso para hacer feliz a una amiga con su hiper super mega regalo de cumpleaños que en realidad tiene impreso. Sin embargo, y pidiéndole permiso de antemano, he decidido compartir lo que va exclusivamente dedicado para ella. Así que, nuevamente, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TITXUTEMARI, te jodes porque eres más vieja (:

 **WARNINGS:** El fanfic a continuación tiene un alto contenido adulto. Tocando temas que pueden resultar no gratos para mucha gente tales como sexo no consentido, ataduras y juguetes. POR FAVOR, si eres una persona sensible a esta clase de temas, no leas. Quiero decir, si te vas a poner de malas, decir que tengo un problema mental y que deberían encerrarme, mejor que no leas y todos seremos felices, yo me quedaré con mis problemas y tú serás más feliz. Además y con todo el amor del mundo, todo lo que sea una falta de respeto será eliminado, porque yo no voy a faltarle el respeto a nadie.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Sherlock no me pertenecen en absoluto, yo solo soy una persona que quería hacer feliz a una de sus mejores amigas con un poco de Mystrade después de mucho tiempo pidiéndolo.

* * *

 **Hotel Room**

Era una mala idea, lo había sabido desde el mismo momento en el que se la propusieron, pero por alguna razón había accedido. Puede que el alcohol hubiese hecho efecto o puede que su divorcio le estuviese pasando factura, pero en medio de la borrachera que alguien le ofreciese una prostituta como regalo de cumpleaños le había parecido la mejor idea del mundo.

En ese instante no se lo parecía tanto.

Se encontraba frente al hotel, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta e intentando pensar en excusas para decirle a la mujer que se había equivocado de persona. No estaba tan desesperado, no importase lo que dijesen, puede que hubiese tocado fondo en muchas cosas, pero aquella no era una de ellas. Agradecía el gesto, aunque realmente no hubiese esperado que este se convirtiese en una de esas realidades. Sencillamente porque la gente borracha habla mucho, pero no espera que se le tome al pie de la letra cada palabra que suelta. Se obligó a respirar profundo, mirando la tarjeta que le habían entregado una vez más y repasando los pasos en su cabeza. Aquello no estaba bien, debía ser políticamente correcto y salir lo antes posible de aquel hotel.

El recepcionista le abrió la puerta, intentando fingir una cara neutral, aunque en realidad un hombre parado veinte minutos delante de la puerta del hotel resultase bastante extraño. Greg, apenas se daba cuenta de que realmente intentando no llamar la atención la estaba llamando más. Por fortuna, el miedo no hizo eco de él cuando estaba cruzando la recepción para caminar directamente hacia el ascensor. El hecho de darse cuenta de que la habitación estaba en uno de los últimos pisos terminó por ponerlo más incómodo, aquello significaba que sus amigos habían gastado más pasta de la necesaria y que él iba a tirar por la basura toda aquella broma.

" _¡Vamos Greg, no te acobardes ahora!"_ Sería la primera persona del universo que tuviese que darse ánimos mentales, pero en realidad no le importaba. Se estaba convenciendo de que podía frenar aquella locura. No le importaba pagar a la chica si sus amigos no iban a hacerlo, pero prefería mantener su consciencia limpia de alguna manera. No juzgaba a las personas que se ganaban la vida con aquello, pero realmente prefería no hacer parte del círculo. No era bonito decir que su mano había sido su mejor compañía en una larga temporada, pero al menos no le pagaba.

La música del maldito ascensor lo estaba poniendo histérico, no sabía si era su nerviosismo o si en ese instante entendía la razón por la que la gente recién casada decía que eran capaces de montárselo en el ascensor antes de llegar a la habitación. Fuese como fuese el pitido que indicaba que había llegado había sonado a autentica música para sus oídos. El hombre caminó directamente hacia la habitación y se mordió el labio inferior, porque el hecho de que hubiesen cogido una suite significaba que lo querían mucho y que se habían gastado más dinero del que tenían y él como un buen idiota lo iba a tirar a la basura.

" _Eres un débil Greg"_ Se dijo a sí mismo antes de introducir la tarjeta en la ranura para que la puerta se abriese. Estaba ciertamente nervioso porque no sabía qué se iba a encontrar dentro, pero en realidad la primera impresión que tuvo fue que en realidad parecía que nada estaba sucediendo.

—¿Hola?—Preguntó, como si no fuese evidente que aquello estaba bastante vacío. Caminó, encendiendo la luz del pasillo y sintiéndose ciertamente descolocado. La estancia era bastante amplia, la cama de matrimonio se encontraba pegada a la pared y cerca de está había una butaca con una mesa de cristal, dejando al fondo la cristalera que dejaba ver un paisaje bastante impresionante y luminoso. —Uno no se da cuenta de la luz que se gasta hasta que ve el mundo desde cierta altura. —No creía que fuese el momento de tomarse la situación como un chiste, porque la verdad es que estaba bastante solo. Tiró la chaqueta sobre la colcha y paso a la estancia de al lado, pero en realidad el baño más grande que había visto en toda su existencia también estaba completamente solitario. —¿He tardado tanto que la prostituta se ha aburrido de mi antes de mirarme?—La pregunta cayó a un silencio sepulcral y aunque fuese de mala persona se sintió mejor consigo mismo. Si la mujer se había cansado de esperar significaba que no tenía que decirle que se había arrepentido de pedir ese regalo de cumpleaños, así que de alguna forma había ganado el juego.

Lo que no sabía era como seguir en ese momento, recogía su chaqueta y se iba como si nada hubiese pasado o se quedaba a aprovechar la habitación para que nadie sospechara. Tenía que admitir que era un poco raro el subir a una suite y estar cinco minutos, pero en realidad era más raro quedarse a dormir cuando se suponía que tenía que hacer otras cosas.

—Voy a arrepentirme de esto. —Volvió a hablar en voz alta como si alguien pudiese responderle. Sacó su teléfono, marcando el número de John y esperando a que este respondiese. Tuvo que llamar al menos dos veces para que el médico le cogiese el maldito teléfono y lo peor es que su tono de voz no indicaba el mejor humor del mundo.

—Greg, eres consciente de que tengo un maravilloso turno de mañana en el hospital y que son las once de la noche ¿Verdad?—El hombre parecía realmente cansado y la verdad es que estaba tan confundido con todo que ni siquiera había meditado que podía molestar a terceros.

—Bueno, no te llamaría si no fuese por el hecho de que dejasteis mi regalo de cumpleaños encima de la mesa de mi oficina. —Porque obviamente había seguido las indicaciones de la carta, excepto la hora, y todo le había llevado a estar sentado en el lugar adecuado, pero completamente solo.

—¿De qué hablas?—No lo veía, pero podía imaginar a John masajeando su entrecejo, contando hasta diez mentalmente para no empezar a gritarle como si estuviese loco.

—¿La tarjeta del hotel con las instrucciones para la mejor noche de mi vida?—La ironía estaba cargada en su voz, porque o lo estaba tomando por tonto o el sueño lo había despistado de una forma muy bruta.

—Si esto es una especie de acertijo no tiene ni puta gracia, Gregory.—

—Tan poco gracia como que tú me llames Gregory. —Contratacó el hombre. —En serio, he venido hasta el maldito hotel para no dejaros tirados con vuestro super regalo de cumpleaños, pero la prostituta se ha ido antes de que llegase, así que no sé si debo quedarme en la habitación o simplemente irme. —Y dado que él era quien le había prometido ese maldito regalo al menos podría hablarle de forma más amable, porque había tenido que juntar muchas piezas para conseguir la historia más lógica sobre el contenido del sobre.

—Vale…—El silencio fue bastante largo y Greg realmente pensó que al fin iba a tener respuesta, pero lo cierto es que estaba a punto de darse con una pared. —Yo no he contratado a ninguna prostituta para ti, puedo jurarlo por el idiota que está tocando el violín en el salón.

—¿Qué?—Estaba tan seguro de que el regalo era de John que el hecho de que le dijese que no acababa de descoordinar todo en su cabeza.—Sé que da palo admitir que has hecho eso por un colega, pero no hace falta que me digas que no, solo quiero saber si puedo irme de la habitación o no.

—Greg, en serio, si hubiese sido yo te lo hubiese dicho.—Y en realidad eso tenía más sentido que la maldita carta. —Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ese tipo de cosas no te hacen gracia, así que si lo hubiese hecho no te hubiese dejado las instrucciones en una carta como un capullo. —Y eso seguía pareciéndose más a John que cualquier otra cosa. —Alguno de los chicos pensaría que sería una buena idea, pero te juro que no he sido yo.

El silencio se prolongó durante unos segundos, porque en realidad el policía estaba empezando a sentirse completamente cohibido. Si no era John quien lo había llevado hasta allí no podía tener idea de quien lo había hecho. Intentó reírse de la situación aunque la carcajada quedó completamente forzada, porque la incomodidad era bastante más que clara.

—Bueno, no importa, creo que lo mejor será que desaparezca de aquí. —Porque si su premio no estaba y John no podía confirmarle nada de aquella jugada, prefería pasar los siguientes meses escondido debajo de su cama para que nadie tuviese que reírse de su situación.

—Será lo mejor.—Respondió John haciendo otra pequeña pausa. —Y, recuerda, que pienso matarte por desvelarme. —Greg rodó los ojos, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de decir nada antes de escuchar la línea cortarse.

Arrastró los dedos por su cabello, intentando no sentirse atacado, porque realmente había ido hasta allí pensando firmemente que era el regalo de John, pero se había encontrado con el hecho de que estaba siguiendo las pistas ciegas de vete a saber quién. Guardó el teléfono en su chaqueta y se levantó de la cama para caminar hasta la venta, mirando la estela de luces que se encontraba frente a él.

Había ido hasta allí para nada, pero al menos tenía bonitas vistas.

Tuvo que reírse de su propio chiste interno. Lo cierto era que en el fondo de su ser había esperado tener compañía esa noche. Puede que fuese a celebrar su cumpleaños aquel fin de semana, pero extrañaba la idea de volver a casa y tener a alguien esperándole, saber que unos brazos lo iban a rodear y tal vez darle algo más. Si no hubiese tenido tantas dudas hubiese podido pasar un buen rato, aunque su existencialismo lo hubiese hecho fracasar a las horas. Cerró los ojos, apoyando la frente sobre el cristal.

—Eres un idiota, Greg.—Se repitió, como si ese se hubiese convertido en su nuevo mantra. Sin embargo, volvería a casa, se serviría un cuenco de cereales y pondría Netflix hasta que su patético estado lo llevase al sueño.

Había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que había sido incapaz de escuchar la puerta cerrarse, ni mucho menos los pasos dirigirse hacia él, pero al abrir los ojos si pudo darse cuenta del reflejo en el cristal. Muchos dirían que con los años de aprendizaje su reacción debería haber sido más rápida, pero fuese quien fuese quien estuviese en su espalda había sabido colocarse, lo había rodeado con firmeza y el pañuelo presionando contra su boca y nariz no ayudaba en nada. Intentó concentrarse y el primer codazo hizo que el hombre se quejase, pero sin embargo mantuvo el tipo mientras presionaba su cuerpo con más fuerza. Su segundo codazo fue con la misma intención, el tercero y el cuarto todavía pudieron mantener el tipo, pero el quinto descendió en cuanto a todo, empezaba a sentirse mareado y cada segundo parecía robarle una fuerza que no esperaba. El décimo codazo no llegó a impactar porque Greg se encontraba completamente inconsciente en el suelo.

La sonrisa del intruso había sido más que evidente en el momento que se quitó el pasamontañas. Se ajustó la corbata, sintiéndose realizado por sus progresos. Todo lo que fuese a hacer a partir de aquel momento, incluyendo el hecho de dejar inconsciente a una autoridad podían llevarlo directo a la cárcel, pero en realidad era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr. Llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo jugar a aquel juego, y estaba mal pensar de esa forma en uno de los amigos de su hermano, pero nunca había sido lo suficientemente paciente. Había visto una oportunidad demasiada clara y pensaba aprovecharla de la mejor manera.

Cogió al hombre en brazos para llevarlo hasta la cama y depositarlo con el mayor cariño del mundo, como si de repente hubiese olvidado que la razón por la que estaba inconsciente era porque él había hecho un buen trabajo con el cloroformo. Acarició el contorno de su rostro, apenas rozando las yemas de sus dedos y se inclinó sin ningún tipo de permiso para probar los labios que tanto había degustado en sueños.

Tiró lo que había sobre la cama al suelo, sin preocuparse en exceso de nada, tenía un plan demasiado elaborado en su cabeza como para que los detalles insignificantes le importasen, a fin de cuentas la parte más importante ya estaba realizada. Si tenía que ser sincero, había creído realmente que Greg no aparecería, pero allí estaba, perfectamente perfecto. La trampa había tenido tantos vacíos legales que había tenido sus dudas de que saliese bien. Solía ser muy detallista, sus planes no fallaban, pero a diferencia de otros, Greg tenía algo que hacía que actuase como un auténtico lunático.

Se aseguró de dejar constancia en la puerta de que nadie debía molestar la existencia y tras cerrar por completo se quitó la chaqueta, desabotonó los botones de sus mangas, arremangándose hasta los codos. El juego estaba por comenzar y debía prepararlo todo hasta que la princesa despertase de su sueño conspirado. Abrió el armario, sacando la bolsa de deporte que había dejado allí anteriormente y se movió hasta la mesa de cristal para depositarla. Nadie podía pasar una buena noche sin juegos previos ¿No?

Sintiendo el calor recorrerlo antes de tiempo, volvió hasta la cama para recorrer el pecho del hombre dormido sobre la tela, bajando hasta el borde de su pantalón y notando los nervios crecer en su interior. Sus dedos se deshicieron del cinturón con más rapidez de la esperada desatando el botón del mismo pantalón y dándose unos segundos para disfrutar antes de bajar la cremallera. Rodeó la cama, tirando los zapatos a un lado y tomando los pantalones para tirarlos a un lado junto a la chaqueta, llevándose los calcetines con el conjunto. La imagen desde el borde de la cama era demasiado suculenta y realmente tenía ganas de desenvolver por completo el paquete, pero estaba tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar de cada parte del juego. Volvió a moverse, quedándose a un lado y levantando el cuello de su camisa, desabrochando cada botón y retirando esta con cuidado, dejando la corbata sobre su pecho y mordiéndose el labio ante la expectativa de la última prenda que iba a retirar, porque por alguna razón la corbata sobre su cuerpo hacía que un morbo extraño se apoderase de su cuerpo. Tiró de los boxers del hombre, destapando completamente todo lo que tenía que enseñar y podía decir claramente que la vista no le decepcionada absolutamente para nada.

Volvió a la bolsa que tenía sobre la mesa, tomó la venda de color negro y las cuerdas que tenía preparadas. No era tan idiota como para pensar que tendría a un buen chico que se dejaría hacer y por alguna razón la resistencia de la situación le resultaba lo más divertido. Sin duda alguna lo condenaría por aquello, pero merecería completamente la pena. Rodeó los ojos del chico, dando un par de vueltas y esperando que no viese nada, porque realmente no tenía ganas de estar con el maldito pasamontañas, era mucho más incómodo que las películas querían dar a entender. Abrió las piernas del hombre, atando cada extremidad a una pata de la cama y junto sus muñecas para hacer el último nudo y atarlas al cabecero, agradeciendo que este fuese de barras y no de esas horribles moles de madera. Su juego previo estaba hecho y en realidad ahora lo único que quedaba era tomarse un whisky mientras esperaba a que su princesa despertase de su mejor sueño.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, era como levantarse un domingo sin entender de donde venía ese penetrante dolor de cabeza, pero más confuso. No se sentía embotado o con esa necesidad de beber agua con urgencia. Greg se sentía desorientado, como aquella vez que terminó durmiendo en casa de John sin darse cuenta y se encontró con Mary en el baño con menos ropa de la necesaria por su parte. La diferencia crucial en ese punto que en el momento en el que abrió los ojos la más auténtica y real oscuridad lo recibió. Fue entonces cuando empezó a darse cuenta de las sensaciones que lo rodeaban, el hecho de que la corriente de la habitación le acariciase la piel indicando claramente que su ropa había sido retirada o que sus manos estuviese inmovilizadas.

El tirar fue un efecto bastante temprano, podía notar la desesperación cargando el ambiente mientras se movía con más violencia de la que nunca antes hubiese utilizado. No le gustaban aquellos juegos, podían llamarlo antiguo o políticamente correcto, pero no sabía que tenía de divertido el no poder moverse, mucho menos ante una situación completamente inesperada. No sabía quién estaba detrás de aquel juego, pero lo que tenía claro era que podía irse a la maldita mierda.

—¡Joder!—Siguió moviendo las manos como si aquello pudiese hacer que el nudo se soltase, pero fuese quien fuese quien estuviese haciendo aquello sabía cómo atar a una persona. —¡No tiene ninguna gracia!—Lo ideal sería no entrar en pánico, pero Greg invitaba a cualquiera a mantener la calma en esa situación. Era evidente que nadie sería capaz.

—Shhh.—La voz vino desde un lado de la habitación. El moreno allí presente dejó el vaso que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa, haciendo el suficiente ruido para que el hombre sobre la cama lo escuchase. Moviéndose hacia él y dejando que las yemas de sus dedos recorriesen la piel de su acompañante desde la rodilla hasta la cadera.—No queremos que te hagas daño.—Su voz era pausada, llena de expectativa ante la diversión que estaban por tener. —Al menos, por ahora. —No podía prometer nada, porque en realidad todo aquel juego dependía de lo bien que fuese a portarse el policía.

—¡¿Estás loco?!—El escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de Greg hizo que quisiera huir lejos, pero lamentablemente las ataduras eran demasiado firmes como para poder hacer algo más que rozaduras. Podía notar la ansiedad subiendo y lo peor de todo es que la voz, esa maldita voz. Estaba seguro de que lo conocía, pero no podía adivinar de donde, era como si su mente hubiese entrado en algún punto muerto.

—¿Loco?—La risa del intruso fue bastante más que evidente, casi como si se estuviese burlando del hombre expuesto para él. —Por ti en todo caso. —Por la idea de tenerlo y de hacerlo gritar como ninguna mujer lo hubiese podido hacer antes. A fin de cuentas aquella cara de desilusión con la vida no podía ser por más razón que por no haber tenido un buen polvo en toda su existencia.

—No estoy muy seguro de que eso sea razón suficiente para secuestrar a alguien de esta forma. —Respondió, intentando controlar la situación, tal vez podía conseguir tiempo suficiente como para deshacerse de aquellas malditas cuerdas.

—Has entrado en la habitación por tu propia voluntad. —Puede que hubiese aprovechado la información de su hermano. Porque había estado buscando esa oportunidad para atraparlo durante demasiado tiempo y el hecho de esa estúpida promesa de cumpleaños le había abierto el camino.

Greg no pudo evitar el hecho de morderse el labio inferior. Sintiendo como sus muñecas empezaban a doler ligeramente por el hecho de estar forzando la cuerda como si no hubiese un mañana. No hubiese entrado en la maldita habitación si no hubiese pensado que era el maldito regalo de sus amigos, pero en ese instante se estaba arrepintiendo de no haberse ido a casa. No entendía porque tenía que ser tan políticamente correcto.

—¡MIERDA!—Gritó, porque se daba cuenta de que era imposible soltar esas malditas cuerdas y su mente todavía no había sumado uno más uno. —¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer conmigo?—Preguntó soltando una risa amarga. —No sé si lo sabes, pero no es como si un policía tuviese mucho dinero como para poder chantajearlo. —Porque si no estuviese haciendo por vocación estaba seguro de que estaría tan amargado como muchos otros.

El moreno observó al hombre desde su posición, sonriendo para sus adentros, porque estaba convencido de que otro hubiese pillado la indirecta en el momento de despertarse sin ropa, pero tenía a alguien creyendo sinceramente que estaba allí para jugar al chantajista. No, el dinero era un crimen que le sobraba bastante, puede que tener una familia de dinero hubiese hecho que no lo valorase, pero en realidad estaba ahí por la satisfacción personal, por pasar un buen rato a costa de sus caprichos, como siempre.

—¿Realmente piensas que te hubiese desnudado si quisiese chantajearte?—Preguntó, tirando de la corbata que había dejado sobre su cuerpo, intentando generar ese clic en la mente del hombre. Clic que en realidad no tardó en llegar, pudo sentir el cambio en su rostro. Greg mantuvo su cara de póker, intentando tranquilizarse e intentando darle otro sentido a las palabras, pero no tenía demasiado sentido negarse a lo evidente.

—Te confundes de persona. —Fue lo que dijo, como si sus intereses fuesen algo que se tuviese en cuenta.

—No, en realidad tengo a la persona que quiero. —Dejó caer la corbata, deleitándose una vez más con la imagen, devolviendo el camino que había hecho en un principio y acercándose a la mesa de cristal. Había dejado todos sus juguetes bien ordenados, pero en realidad el juego comenzaba por excitar a su acompañante y la ayuda para la labor nunca venía del todo mal.

Tomó las pastillas que ayudarían en la colaboración de su acompañante y cogió una de las botellas de aguas del minibar. Para Greg el hecho de no estar escuchando lo que su compañía era bastante más inquietante, porque si le hablaba al menos podía notar su cercanía, pero en ese instante se sentía completamente ciego y lo peor de todo era que el nudo en su estómago se había afirmado mucho más.

Le pilló de improvisto, el sabor mentolado de los labios del intruso se hizo eco en su boca, apretó los ojos como si eso pudiese ayudarle a mantener la boca cerrada, pero en realidad ya era demasiado tarde. Las manos del hombre lo tenía bien aprisionado y la única opción que tuvo fue tragar. Tosió con fuerza cuando se separaron de su ser y el escalofrío que había sentido cuando se despertó volvió a recorrerlo de otra forma. Estaban violando su integridad de la forma más brutal, en ese instante se arrepentía de haberle dicho a la chica que intentaba ligar con él que era un poco agobiante que básicamente estuviese respirando de su vaso.

—¿Qué era eso?—Preguntó Greg, sintiendo su respiración más agitada de lo usual.

—El principio del juego. —Fue lo único que respondió el hombre, soltándose su propia corbata para empezar a sentirse más libre.

Eso no respondía las dudas de Greg, tan solo le hacía sentir más incómodo. Se obligó a respirar profundamente, queriendo calmar su propia cabeza y dejar de escuchar su corazón latir en sus oídos. No sabía cómo iba a conseguir salir de aquella situación, pero estaba claro que era momento de pensar en algo. Puede que la idea más lógica del mundo no se lo hubiese ocurrido, pero si gritaba con la suficiente fuerza podrían oírlo, el único problema de aquel plan era el hecho de que si alguien entraba en esa habitación lo verían en la posición más vergonzosa de su vida, y por mucho que pudiese servir su orgullo no le permitía aquello. Tenía una maldita imagen que mantener, porque lo último que el faltaba era perder el respeto que le quedaba.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, demasiado como para estar atento a lo que su compañía estaba haciendo, pero las gotas de agua que cayeron sobre su estómago le hicieron quejarse de mala manera. El hecho de no ver no ayudaba para nada a su forma de ver el mundo.

—Es gracioso ver la forma en la que frunces el ceño.—Respondió el moreno, apretando el hielo que tenía entre sus dedos para dejar que las gotas siguiesen cayendo sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su princesa personal. Mantuvo el hielo durante unos segundos sobre el miembro inmóvil del hombre, dejando que las gotas hiciesen su propio efecto mientras observaba la cara contrariada de Greg. Su sonrisa fue bastante evidente, a pesar de que aquello no se pareciese en nada a todo lo que tenía preparado. —¿Y bien? ¿Alguna vez has dejado que alguien juegue con tu cuerpo como si fueses una bonita dama?—Preguntó, siendo mucho más sutil de lo que hubiese sido en otro momento, subiendo la mano para dejar que las gotas se repartiesen sobre su cuerpo sin manchar la corbata.

—¡Vete a la mierda!—Realmente no recordaba quien era, pero lo único que estaba pensando era que le partiría su nariz si pudiese hacerlo.

—¿Eso significa que no?—Volvió a preguntar, esperando realmente que Greg fuese buen chico y respondiese.

—¡Eso significa que te vayas a la mierda!—Volvió a repetir y el sonido de negación que salió de los labios del jodido intruso estaba poniéndole de los jodidos nervios.

—Mala respuesta.—Y fue entonces cuando Greg se dio cuenta de donde estaba cayendo el agua sobre su cuerpo. El hielo se presionó contra sus testículos, haciendo que la maldición saliese de forma automática. A nadie podía hacerle gracia que aquel frío le recorriese de esa forma. El hombre movió el hielo sobre su erección y lo único que pudo hacer el policía fue reír, a pesar de lo incomodo de la situación.

—Si alguna parte de tu cerebro cree que realmente eso va a hacerme algo, se equivoca gravemente.—Lo único que estaba consiguiendo era que la imagen de patearle la nariz se acentuase.

—Yo que tú no estaría tan confiado. —En aquella ocasión fue Greg quien tuvo que reír, porque realmente si creía que podía motivarlo o hacer que alguna parte de su cuerpo reaccionase a cualquiera de sus acciones podía darse por vencido.

El frío se alejó de su cuerpo, y lo cierto es que realmente esperaba que la broma terminase en ese instante. Los pasos se alejaron de la cama y el moreno parecía concentrado en jugar, Greg no tenía ni idea de todo lo que iba a sentir de un momento para otro. A fin de cuentas las pastillas podrían tardar unos minutos, pero en cuanto el efecto comenzase este podría llevarse lo mejor de su razonamiento. A fin de cuentas los seres humanos no eran más que una masa de sensaciones y sacar el lado más animal hacía que nadie pensara racionalmente. Cogió dos de los huevos de pequeño tamaño que tenía, encendiéndolos para que el hombre en la cama pudiese escuchar la vibración y como chocaban entre ellos y volvió a acercarse, dejando que uno de ellos tocase sus labios.

—¿Sabes qué es esto?—Preguntó, esperando una respuesta, pero teniendo el silencio más sepulcral. Podía admitir que las personas difíciles siempre habían sido sus favoritas. Dejó que ambos juguetes acariciaran la piel hasta colocar uno sobre uno de sus pezones, pegándolo a este con un trozo de esparadrapo y haciendo lo mismo con el otro, dejando la potencia de los mismos en una posición media y por primera vez tocando la cama y poniéndose a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo del hombre.

Los labios del moreno se posaron sobre el cuello del policía, entreabriendo los mismos y dejando que su lengua presionara allí donde podía sentir su pulso latir, succionando ligeramente antes de moverse y hacer una línea de besos sobre su piel, dejando que sus manos lo hiciesen sentir aprisionado mientras sus boca bajaba degustando cada centímetro de piel que tenía a su disposición, moviéndose despacio y dejando que su respiración jugase con la saliva previa que se quedaba sobre su piel de marfil.

La respiración del aprisionado empezó a alterarse con el paso de los segundos. La presión sobre sus pezones había empezado siendo incomoda, pero había pasado a ser extrañamente agradable, lo cual no le hacía demasiada gracia, sin embargo la forma en la que los besos del desagradable hombre lo estaban provocando fue bastante peor, porque podía sentir como bajaba por su cuerpo, como su lengua hacía que algo empezase a encenderse, algo que creía bastante fuerte y que lo estaba dejando bastante incómodo. Nunca en su vida un hombre le había atraído, nunca en su vida podría haber jurado que un hombre pudiese excitarlo, pero de un momento para otro se encontraba sintiendo su cuerpo calentarse y lo único que podía hacer era negar con la cabeza como si aquello pudiese hacer que su cuerpo se negase a sentir las caricias y las diferentes sensaciones que le estaban ofreciendo.

La humedad se acercó peligrosamente a su intimidad y Greg no pudo evitar levantar la cadera intentando que el hombre se alejara, tirando de sus ataduras una vez más. No quería seguir en aquel juego, no, porque estaba perdiéndolo y con él todo rastro de su maldita dignidad, pero en lugar de frenar su maldito acosador se atrevió a lamer su miembro desde la punta hasta la base, deteniéndose para darle un leve toque de atención a sus testículos y haciendo que sintiese la sangre correr hacia la parte bajo de su rostro, notando ese tirón de excitación repentino que le hizo sentir completamente fuera de lugar.

—¿Tenemos a alguien perdiendo su orgullo?—Preguntó el hombre y Greg tuvo demasiadas ganas de patearla la cara nuevamente, pero lo único que obtuvo fue la forma en la que tomó su erección, haciendo un anillo entre su dedo corazón y pulgar y comenzando a moverse mientras dejaba caer saliva sobre la punta. El hombre jugó con sus nervios, viendo como la erección de su víctima crecía bajo su influencia. Puede que la mayor culpa la tuviese la droga, pero era demasiado divertido jugar con cada una de sus sensaciones. —Preguntaría si te gusta, pero es demasiado evidente que te estás poniendo terriblemente cachondo. —Y todo gracias a unas pequeñas influencias.

—Cállate…—Siseó Greg, mordiéndose el labio inferior para guardar todos los sonidos que pudiesen escaparse de su boca. No quería pensar en el calor que lo estaba embargando, no quería hablar de la forma en la que su polla parecía estar reaccionando ante un completo estúpido. Aquello no era propio de él, no podía entender que era lo que estaba pasando con su mente y mucho menos podía entender de donde coño salía toda la excitación que estaba formándose en su interior.

—Oh, una pequeña puta debería hablar con más respeto.—Anunció el hombre, dejando de prestar atención a la erección del policía.

—Yo no soy tu puta. —Respondió Greg, completamente indignado por la situación.

—Tu polla me dice una cosa muy diferente y estoy seguro de que tu maldito culo me está invitando a que te folle fuertemente. —Y pensaba follárselo, tan fuerte que no pudiese olvidar la forma en la que se sentía tener a un intruso dentro de su cuerpo.

Y puede que la acción de Greg no fuese la más inteligente, pero cuando sintió al hombre acercarse a su rostro lo único que se le ocurrió fue escupirle, como si aquello pudiese ayudar en algo a su situación actual.

—¡Púdrete!—El moreno le cruzó la cara sin pensárselo dos veces, dejando la marca de su mano en su mejilla y tirando ligeramente de la corbata.

—Mala jugada. —Fue lo único que respondió, levantándose de la cama y limpiando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Caminó hasta la mesa nuevamente, tomando el anillo y una de las fustas, volviendo hasta la cama y frotando su polla con la mano hasta que la sintió suficientemente erecta para poner el anillo, sin atender a las quejas que podría pronunciar el policía sobre la cama. Lo único que tenía claro era que a partir de ese momento si quería correrse tendría que suplicar por hacerlo, porque no tenía intención de dejarle. El gatito había sacado sus uñas y él tenía toda la intención de limarlas.

Levantó la fusta, dejándola caer sobre uno de los muslos del hombre y escuchando su queja inmediata, pero incluso antes de que pudiese decir nada dejó que esta cayera otra vez. Convirtiéndose en un juego divertido, donde podía escuchar el limpio sonido de esta mientras impactaba en la perfecta piel de Greg, notando como esta se volvía rojiza mientras las quejas se acentuaban y lo mejor del asunto podía sentir su polla vibrar con cada golpe. Se detuvo en un instante, dejando que el hombre tomase aire, viendo como echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y tomando su miembro con fuerza, bombeando y consiguiendo el gemido que tanto había buscado.

—Y a la puta le gusta el dolor. —Sin embargo en aquella ocasión no obtuvo respuesta, Greg parecía bastante concentrado en volver a tomar aire y Mycroft tuvo ese momento de gloria, ese momento en el que supo que el hombre había empezado a perder el rumbo con sus juegos. La sonrisa se hizo más evidente en su rostro, dejando que la fusta acariciase el miembro de Greg desde la base, golpeando suavemente la punta al llegar y sintiéndolo vibrar nuevamente, al mismo tiempo que sus pantalones tiraban, recordándole que la fiesta no solo podía estar sobre la cama.

Greg se estaba sintiendo demasiado vulnerable, porque ni siquiera recordaba la primera vez que había sentido tanto de su cuerpo acumularse en un punto. Odiaba escuchar la palabra puta y aun así su cuerpo no le dejaba contraatacar. Estaba reaccionando a él, estaba siendo lo peor que se hubiese podido imaginar y realmente se alegraba de no poder verse porque de otra forma estaría completamente perdido. Escuchó algo caer a su lado, sintiendo ese nerviosismo subir por su cuerpo, los pensamientos coherentes empezaban a desaparecer y eso era lo que le preocupaba. No quería seguir con aquello, estaba harto de dejar que las sensaciones lo dominasen, pero era como si cada segundo que pasara lo hiciese sentir mucho más caliente sin razón aparente.

—Abre la boca.—Ordenó Mycroft, esperando la colaboración de su acompañante, pero Greg parecía tener todavía sus pensamientos en orden, por mucho que estos empezasen a volar todavía era consciente de que nada de aquello estaba sucediendo por su propia voluntad. El hombre presionó el juguete contra los labios de la víctima hasta que esta no tuvo más remedio que abrir la boca. —Cuanto mejor lo lubriques, mejor para ti. —Mycroft estaba empujando el plug de bolas sin ningún tipo de reparo, sin importarle siquiera si eso podía hacer que alguna arcada inesperada apareciese. Quería acostumbrarle antes de follarse su boca a gusto, a fin de cuentas una persona poco acostumbrada podía terminar siendo un desastre y prefería evitar decepciones.

Aumentó el ritmo del juego, dándole espacio y apagando por un rato los dos huevos que presionaban contra sus pezones, quería que todas las sensaciones se reuniesen sobre el juego que estaban a punto de cursar. Se separó de él, dejando el juguete en su boca y esperando por su bien que no decidiese soltarlo. Por su parte Greg se encontraba demasiado nublado y concentrado en no sentirse asqueado o con unas ganas terribles de vomitar.

Sintió la tensión en sus piernas aflojarse y fue consciente de que podía moverse, podría patearlo con la suficiente fuerza como para molestarlo, pero sus manos todavía se encontraban demasiado bien atadas como para que aquello realmente funcionase. Mycroft se arrodilló en el borde de la cama, tomando las piernas de Greg y levantándolas, obligándole a flexionar las rodillas ligeramente y terminando por colocarlas sobre sus hombros. Estaba buscando el mejor ángulo en aquella posición para disfrutar de la forma en la que la entrada del hombre le invitaba a follarlo con completa libertad.

Sacó el juguete de su boca irguiéndose un poco y provocando una ligera queja de parte de Greg, el cual parecía estar intentando concentrar su cabeza en otro punto sin mucha importancia. El moreno separó las nalgas del chico para obtener su ansiado premio y antes incluso de escuchar la primera quejar su lengua presionó contra él, sintiendo todo el cuerpo del hombre tensarse bajo su dominación. Sujetó sus piernas con fuerza, dejando que su boca se hiciese con esa zona erógena, presionando y moviéndose en círculos para humedecerlo y concentrándose en hacerlo quejarse, sabía el calor que debería estar rodeándolo en ese instante y era evidente que este crecería como la espuma. Se separó para tomar el lubricante de efecto calor, no era de sus favoritos, pero un buen acompañante para todo lo que estaba pasando por el cuerpo de Greg. Mycroft se humedeció los dedos, haciendo un círculo sobre la entrada del hombre y sintiendo la tensión mucho más evidente.

—Lo mejor que puedes hacer es relajarte.—Le recomendó al hombre, que lo único que hizo fue soltar un improperio en su dirección, el cual fue cortado por la forma en la que el moreno había introducido uno de sus dedos en su interior, moviéndolo despacio y sonriendo ante el calor que lo rodeaba. —La puta está jodidamente caliente.—Curvó el dedo en el interior del policía en el momento adecuado, haciendo que un sonido ahogado se escapase de su cuerpo y sonriendo ante los logros. Añadió un segundo dedo al juego y estuvo tentando cada uno de sus nervios mientras su mano libre iba a jugar con sus testículos y su cuerpo se inclinaba para probar la punta de su erecta polla. Succionó al mismo tiempo que sus dedos presionaban con fuerza en su interior y el resultado fue un movimiento brusco de parte del hombre que quedaría demasiado grabado en su memoria.

Sonrió ante la expectativa y terminó por sacar los dedos de su interior para coger el juguete y añadirle algo de lubricante, aparte de la reciente saliva del hombre. Lo acercó, haciéndole sentir la primera bola acariciando sus nervios, el frío recorriendo su cuerpo, pero sin querer presionar. Estaba esperando a que el hombre suplicara, porque eso lo haría mucho más divertido, pero en el último tramo de proceso había tenido a alguien más bien callado. Terminó por presionar, introduciendo la primera bola y esperando a la queja inmediata que se escapó de los labios de Greg. Una por una, fue introduciendo las bolas del juguete, deleitándose con la imagen que el hombre le estaba dando. Al terminar de introducirlas todas, tomó el mango del juguete e hizo un par de círculos en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, viendo la forma en la que la erección del hombre vibraba mientras sus manos tiraban con fuerza.

Aquello no podía estar bien, era lo único que Greg pensaba mientras su cuerpo perdía el norte. El intruso en su interior era incómodo y al mismo tiempo lo estaba haciendo sentir completamente en otro planeta. La calentura había crecido considerablemente y su cabeza estaba volando de manera bastante más que evidente. Sintió la presión de sus manos desaparecer, y fue consciente de la movilidad de sus brazos, a pesar de que sus muñecas siguiesen firmemente atadas. El hombre tiró de su pierna haciendo que se quejara y dándole la vuelta para que su cabeza quedara volando fuera de la cama. A pesar de su nula visibilidad que ahora mismo se encontraba en los pies de la cama.

La vibración sobre sus pezones comenzó nuevamente, haciendo que su cuerpo se moviese ligeramente y que ante ese movimiento las bolas que se encontraban jugando en su interior lo hiciesen vibrar. Sentía su erección tirar de forma terriblemente dolorosa. No recordaba la última vez que hubiese estado tan duro, pero la presión que estaba recibiendo no era agradable. Era triste decir que tuviese la cabeza tan embotada, pero quería que el dolor cesara, quería correrse más de lo que había querido alguna vez. Sintió el golpe en su cara y el olor que lo acompañó, podía notar la calidez y no necesitó ser adivino para saber lo que el intruso estaba haciendo en ese instante.

—Mi puta me ha puesto jodidamente duro. —Tuvo toda la intención de moverse, pero cada vez que lo hacía sentía el juguete moverse en su interior y todo su razonamiento se iba con la forma en la que su polla tiraba de él, rogándole porque le dejara correrse, sin embargo su orgullo lo tenía bastante amargado. —Y mi puta me va a ayudar a sentirme mejor. —Entre los planes de Greg jamás había estado hacer algo tan jodidamente asqueroso, pero la forma en la que su cabeza estaba colgando de la cama no le ayudaba a poder decir que no. Mycroft aumentó la intensidad sobre los juguetes de los pezones haciendo que el quejido fuese inevitable y aprovechando para introducir su evidente erección en la boca del hombre, empujando sin ningún tipo de reparo. —Utiliza bien tu lengua, puta.—Podría llamarlo cualquier otra cosa, pero la palabra puta tenía un efecto gracioso en el cuerpo del hombre.

Greg estaba queriendo morir en ese instante, el sabor era desagradable y la forma en la que estaba embistiendo contra su boca no ayudaba absolutamente en nada. Ni siquiera sabía cómo debía respirar, pero estaba dejándose hacer mientras fingía que podía presionar con su lengua algo como aquello. Mycroft por su parte estaba disfrutando la sensación, el calor de su boca tan solo aumentaba su excitación y hacia que quisiera embestir con más rapidez porque su imaginación saltaba directamente a la forma en la que lo follaría cuando llegase el maldito momento.

—¡Joder!—Estaba en su propio planeta y en el momento que sintió el hombre estaba por moverse embistió con más fuerza llegando al fondo de su garganta y gimiendo de forma sonara antes de separarse y escucharlo toser de mala manera. —Oh—Terminó por decir con una pena fingida.—¿La puta se siente abrumada?—Y si Greg hubiese podido lo hubiese matado con la mirada, pero desgraciadamente en aquel momento tan solo era el muñeco que se sentía sobrexcitadamente culpable. Odiaba el hecho de sentirse tan jodidamente caliente casi tanto como el hecho de ser un jodido muñeco.

El movimiento fue brusco nuevamente. Mycroft tomó del cabello a Greg para moverlo y dejar su cabeza nuevamente contra las almohadas, pero estaba vez dejando su espalda expuesta y obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas y levantar su culo para verlo completamente expuesto. Podía ver su entrada moverse, como el juguete parecía estar teniendo vida propia cada vez que Greg se movía ligeramente y las ganas de tirar fueron demasiado grandes. Tomó el mango y tiró, sin ningún tipo de pudor haciendo que el cuerpo del policía vibrase mientras su cabeza parecía perderse en una nube que no hubiese aceptado jamás. La erección de Mycroft tiró, porque lo único que podía desear era follárselo con la mayor fuerza del mundo y su entrada abierta le estaba invitando a introducirse en el mundo más caliente del planeta.

Greg estaba perdiendo el sentido, sentía su erección doler como nunca antes y había gemido con más fuerza de la que jamás hubiese pensado. Podía notar todavía el sabor amargo de la forma en la que el intruso se había follado su boca, pero su cabeza estaba demasiado perdida en que deseaba correrse como nunca antes lo había hecho. Lo que no podía prever era la forma en la que todo su cuerpo iba a dar un giro brusco al sentir la erección del hombre presionando sobre su entrada.

—¡No!—Fue como si algo en su cabeza le recordase la situación y no pudo evitar el intento de huida mientras los brazos del moreno tomaban su cintura y lo pegaban a su cuerpo. Greg todavía tenía las muñecas atadas aunque estas no estuviesen fijas a la cama y eso significaba que no podía tener la movilidad deseada.

—Iba a aguantar un poco más, pero tu sucia entrada me pide a gritos que la folle. —Y no hubo nada más que Greg pudiese hacer. La forma en la que el hombre entro en él no podía compararse al juguete. Mycroft se abrió paso en su interior sin pensarlo, sintiendo la ligera resistencia y deleitándose con ella mientras las paredes de Greg lo recibían, calidad, apretadas haciéndole sentir como si estuviese en el jodido cielo. —Eres jodidamente estrecho. —Era lo bonito de follarse a un virgen.

Greg sintió como las lágrimas le saltaban y al mismo tiempo sintió como su polla vibraba, como aquel dolor parecía estar haciéndole sentir completamente caliente y lamentándose de la propia situación. No se creía que aquello pudiese ayudarle, no era posible que el calor estuviese aumentando, pero cuando el intruso empezó a moverse todo pareció muchísimo peor. El calor parecía estar creciendo y sus manos tuvieron que sujetar una de las almohadas para controlar las sensaciones que subían por su espalda.

Mycroft se estaba moviendo sin ningún tipo de pudor, sintiendo el cuerpo de Greg amoldarse a su ser y apretándole entre sus paredes, como si quisiera que perdiese la noción de todo y se corriese lo más rápido posible. Había imaginado demasiadas veces lo que sería estar follándoselo, pero realmente nunca había creído que fuese tan jodidamente bueno. Salió casi por completo, haciendo un pequeño círculo aun con la punta dentro de su cuerpo y sonrió para sí mismo al empujar nuevamente con fuerza, hundiéndose tanto como pudo en el interior del hombre y escuchando la queja evidente mientras sus embestidas volvían a tomar un ritmo frenético.

Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia delante, tomando el cabello de Greg y tirando de él mientras su otra mano bajaba por su cintura y tomaba su erección para pulsar sobre ella mientras su boca se posaba sobre el punto trasero de la oreja de Greg. Quería que las sensaciones lo envolviesen, quería que gritase y que se saliese por completo de su cabeza y a medida que seguía presionan podía escucharlo gemir, podía sentir como toda su resistencia lo abandonaba y tan solo quedaba el animal que necesitaba que lo follasen con fuerza.

Mantuvo su juego, escuchándolo gritar mientras palabras obscenas se entremezclaban en el juego y cuando empezó a notar la tensión en su bajo vientre se detuvo. Parándose en seco y escuchando el gemido de desilusión de Greg, como si su cabeza hubiese decidido cambiar de bando de la peor forma. Porque en ese instante Greg estaba presa de aquella sensación, quería que lo follara, porque el calor era demasiado, porque necesitaba correrse con tanta fuerza que su mente había decidido abandonarle.

—¿La pequeña puta necesita que le folle?—Preguntó el moreno, haciendo un círculo y presionando suavemente, jugando con los nervios de Greg, tocando ese punto que parecía haberle hecho olvidar su cordura. La queja fue inmediata, pero la respuesta no. El moreno empezó a salir de su interior, manteniendo la punta dentro unos segundos hasta salir por completo y dejar un vacío en el interior de Greg.

El policía se encontraba completamente sumido en el placer que el intruso le había dado y la salida abrupta no era algo que su cuerpo hubiese aceptado realmente. Así que la queja le había parecido la forma ideal de captar la atención de su captor, sin embargo, Mycroft buscaba algo más. Había dicho desde un principio que quería que suplicara y no iba a dejar aquella situación sin que Greg realmente pidiese que lo follase, a pesar de que sus deseos de correrse fuesen muy evidentes también.

Tomó la fusta entre sus manos nuevamente, quedándose delante del culo expuesto de su policía y sin ningún tipo de reparos hizo que esta cortase el aire para impactar en una de las nalgas del hombre. Haciendo que el sonido limpio llenase la habitación y sonriendo mientras volvía a golpear con la fusta, marcando un ritmo constante y cambiando a la otra para igualar las marcas. Greg se había perdido en el dolor, porque cada vez que sentía el impacto de aquel maldito cacharro podía notar su erección palpitar con fuerza y ahogándolo en las ganas de sentir el placer recorrerlo nuevamente. No sabía dónde se había ido su dignidad, tan solo que necesitaba aquello como respirar.

—¿Ha aprendido la pequeña puta a hablar?—Preguntó Mycroft, acariciando el enrojecido culo del policía con la punta de la fusta y consiguiendo que un ligero dolor hiciese que la espalda del hombre se arquease ligeramente.

—Si.—Greg habló con la voz completamente ronca, sintiendo que toda su cordura había desaparecido por completo.

—¿Y qué quiere?—Las caricias continuaban sobre las lastimadas nalgas. El prolongado silencio hizo que un pequeño golpe le indicase al policía que no podía mantenerse callado.

—Quiere que le folles. —Respondió, sintiendo en alguna parte de su ser que había terminado por rebajarse como había jurado que no haría, pero el calor dentro de él era excesivo, tanto que ni siquiera era capaz de reconocerse.

—¿Cómo la puta que es?—Mycroft sonrió para sus adentros, haciendo que la fusta acariciase la espalda del hombre lentamente. —Vamos, si no me dices lo puta que eres no pienso meterte mi polla con fuerza. —Greg no pudo evitar tragar saliva con fuerza, sintiendo que lo último que quedaba de su dignidad estaba a punto de desaparecer.

—Quiero que me folles con fuerza, como la puta que soy, quiero gritar como tu perra porque necesito correrme. —Porque el calor en su cuerpo lo estaba matando, porque sentía sus pezones completamente anestesiados contra la vibración, porque su polla le estaba pidiendo libertad y su cuerpo quería hundirse en ese placer indescriptible que nunca antes había sentido.

Mycroft dejó caer la fusta a un lado, moviendo la corbata del hombre y dejándola sobre su espalda para poder jugar a su manera y antes de volver a dirigir su erección hacia su entrada se acercó a su oído para susurrar.

—Suplica mi puta, suplica. —Y sin mucho más volvió a entrar en él, embistiendo de una sola vez y sintiendo el calor volver a rodearlo, disfrutando de la sensación y gimiendo de forma grotesca para que Greg lo escuchará perfectamente. —Voy a llenarte para que no olvides que tienes dueño. —La posesividad había entrado en juego y sus movimientos empezaron a coger ritmo nuevamente.

Era como un baile, un vaivén en el que Mycroft disfrutaba de tener el juego. Porque ver la forma en la que su polla se perdía en el interior del policía, porque escuchar la forma en la que se la metía hacia que la excitación creciese como la espuma. Eso añadido al hecho de que Greg ya no era capaz de mantener su propia compostura y los gemidos salían de su cuerpo de forma brusca lo hacía sentir mucho mejor.

Tiró de la corbata, irguiéndolo y teniendo un ángulo perfecto para poder follárselo con mucha más fuerza, haciendo que sus embestidas llegasen mucho más atrás y consiguiendo que la cabeza de Greg cayese sobre uno de sus hombros. Sonrió de mala manera, mordiendo su cuello y succionando, dejando una marca evidente, un pequeño recuerdo que le haría saber que nada de aquello había sido un sueño. Su mano fue directamente a bombear la erección del policía, la cual se encontraba extremadamente dura y estaba casi seguro de que en cuanto quitase el anillo el festival llegaría.

—¿Quieres correrte?—Preguntó de la manera más sucia posible, presionando con fuerza contra la punta de su polla mientras empujaba con la propia en su interior.

—Por favor. —Fue lo único que Greg pudo decir entre toda la agitación.

—Por favor ¿qué?—Preguntó Mycroft hundiéndose lo más profunda que pudo en su interior.

—¡Por favor, deja que me corra!¡Te suplico que dejes que me corra!—Casi gritó el hombre y la sonrisa del moreno fue más que evidente cuando su mano bombeó unas cuantas veces más antes de deshacerse del anillo. Dejándole la libertad que tanto deseaba y notándolo vibrar mientras su cuerpo empujaba con fuerza en el interior del policía, regalándole las embestidas más bruscas del juego para ayudarlo a eyacular como nunca antes lo había hecho.

El cuerpo de Greg se movió de forma violenta, gimiendo como no lo había hecho hasta ese momento. Sintiendo la liberación, como la cárcel que se había mantenido a su polla completamente erecta por tanto tiempo. No pudo evitar gemir, no pudo evitar perder el control sobre todo su maldito cuerpo mientras vibraba, mientras se corría como nunca antes lo había hecho y toda su cabeza se quedaba en blanco mientras el placer lo recorría de mala manera, porque realmente aquello había sido lo más intenso que había vivido nunca en su vida.

Mycroft no se detuvo, a pesar de sentir el cuerpo de Greg convulsionar con fuerza, porque la sensación más agradable vino en el momento previo a que este se corriera. Las paredes de Greg lo estaban apretando de forma intensa haciendo que su propia cordura empezara a desaparecer. Lo movió bruscamente poniéndolo a cuatro nuevamente y empujando con la fuerza necesaria para disfrutar de la sensación mientras el hombre se encontraba en su propia nube. El moreno no iba a dejarle bajar de ese placer hasta que terminase de correrse él.

Por eso mismo embistió con toda la fuerza que pudo, se movió con brusquedad, jugó con su cuerpo hasta el punto en el que no pudo más, hasta el momento en el que correrse fue la mejor liberación que pudo tener. Se mantuvo en su interior hasta asegurarse de que había llenado por completo a su pequeña puta y respiró hondo al salir de su interior. Sintiendo como el cuerpo de Greg caía en la cama completamente exhausto.

La sonrisa fue más que evidente y se acercó a la mesa para tomar uno de los plugs pequeños. Humedeciéndolo con su propia salía y dejando ese último regalo en el interior del cuerpo del hombre. Impidiendo que su semen pudiese correr lejos de él. Retiró los huevos de los pezones del hombre y dedicó un poco de tiempo a recoger todo lo que había utilizado. Se sentía completamente satisfecho de su trabajo, a pesar de que Greg estuviese completamente muerto sobre la cama.

Dejó un último regalo sobre la mesa de cristal, tras vestirse y desatar las manos del policía, el cual estaba demasiado cansado como para intentar moverse, sin embargo, dejó la venda sobre sus ojos. A fin de cuentas con las manos libres podría retirársela al día siguiente. Y como si no se lo hubiese follado con la mayor fuerza del universo salió de la habitación.

Greg tuvo que recuperar el aliento durante un largo rato, estuvo casi convencido de que se quedó dormido por un largo tiempo hasta que su cuerpo volvió a responder. Se sentía completamente fuera de sí, pero cuando la consciencia volvió a él la vergüenza fue lo primero que atacó. Podía sentirse agarrotado, podía sentir un cierto dolor punzante en su zona sensible, pero la vergüenza era mucho más épica que cualquier otra cosa. Porque el calor había hecho que se saliese de su cabeza, que se convirtiese en la puta que no había querido ser. La desesperación lo rodeó durante unos instantes largos.

Se movió y sintió el juguete en su interior y no pudo hacer otra cosa que moverse para quitarse la venda, sin saber del todo si quería ver el resultado de su cuerpo completamente masacrado. Acababan de forzarlo de la peor forma y lo peor de todo era que había pedido que lo forzaran, había pedido que lo follaran como si realmente fuese una puta barata. El aspecto no le gustó, pero mucho menos el hecho de tener que moverse para quitarse el plug de su entrada. Miró el pequeño juguete negro y estuvo a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, pero peor que eso fue darse cuenta de que aquello tan solo había estado sujetando el regalo que el intruso había dejado en su cuerpo.

Asqueado, el hombre no pudo hacer otra cosa que entrar al baño e intentar arreglar las sensaciones de mierda que lo recorrían. La vergüenza estaba instalada en cada parte de su ser. Respiró profundamente y tras frotarse la piel como si se la fuese a arrancar salió de la habitación. Tomó su ropa y decidió que lo mejor era llevarse lo que el intruso había dejado. No quería que el hotel le contactase, aunque en ese instante no sabía bien si realmente tenían sus datos o no.

Estaba terminando de colocarse la corbata cuando la caja blanca sobre la mesa llamó su atención. Greg estaba convencido de que mirarla no sería la mejor idea, pero la curiosidad había aparecido de forma demasiado abrupta, así que no pudo evitar el ir hasta allí. Unas pequeñas caja de pastillas estaban colocadas sobre la tapa, haciendo que su estómago diese un pequeño vuelco y evocando el momento en el que le había hecho tragar. Aquello era lo que había hecho que su cuerpo estuviese jodidamente caliente y en ese instante se sentía completamente idiota por no haberlo pensado, aunque en realidad había tenido otras cosas más importantes en las que hacerlo.

Al abrir la caja, lo recibió un consolador de color azul, Greg no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, porque no podía creer que realmente aquel idiota le hubiese dejado aquello, pero lo peor no fue el consolador, el problema fue la nota que allí había. Al parecer su infierno personal podría continuar.

" _Recuerda que eres mi pequeña puta cuando lo uses._

 _M._

 _Pd. Nos volveremos a ver."_


End file.
